


that old brick wall

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For H, who asked for Jack/John + angry/painful/bruising sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that old brick wall

‘What the fuck,’ John says as Jack rips his trousers open without waiting to unfasten the button or zip, the cloth tearing with a loud noise. ‘Those were my best—’

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Jack says, tearing John’s underwear savagely off and stuffing the ruined briefs into his mouth. ‘I’m not in the mood to hear you talk.’

John huffs resignedly. He’s tossed unceremoniously over the table, and Jack grabs his hips and positions him arse-up, head-down.

‘And stay like that, or I’ll fuck you dry.’ Jack tosses the words over his shoulder as he retrieves the lube from the night-table. It’s another cheap hotel room, one of countless that they’ve stayed in recently. John could get used to this, a life of fucking in anonymous rooms with bad lighting and worse room service.

Jack’s boot kicks his legs apart before the thick gel is spurted against his arsehole. Cold and wet, it tickles against his skin and he giggles, squirming. Jack slaps his arse, and then does it again when he moans. ‘Such a little slut for this,’ Jack says, spanking him again, and John moans into his gag.

Jack thrusts two fingers roughly into his hole, beginning to fuck him hard almost immediately, and John cries out, pushing back helplessly even as his arse contracts around the invading digits, trying to still them. 

‘Shut up and take it, Hart,’ Jack says, biting down hard on his shoulder. ‘You know you can. You’re still loose from earlier.’

John spits the gag out of his mouth. Screw the consequences. ‘You tear me, and I’m not letting you near my arse again,’ he warns.

‘Oh, really?’ Jack’s fingers stab viciously at his insides, making him howl. ‘I thought you were into pain.’

‘Fuck!’ John screams. ‘You fucking monster!’

‘Come on, you know you love it, you little whore.’ Despite the taunt, Jack’s fingers slow down a little. John feels the drizzle of more lube over and into his hole, and even though it’s cold, he moans with pleasure at the slow, sure glide of Jack’s fingers inside him.

‘Yeah, just like that,’ Jack says. ‘Show me how much you want it.’ And John can’t help but obey, not when Jack sounds like that, like he needs John to listen.

Jack’s fingers withdraw and John lets out a relieved breath when he hears the wrapper of a condom being ripped open. Neither of them knows where the other’s cock has been, and it’s always better to be cautious. Even though he’s wondered, sometimes, what it would be like to have Jack take him bare, nothing but skin between them.

His musings are halted by Jack sliding into him, harder than usual but more slowly than John would have expected. He opens his mouth to make some half-arsed remark about Jack getting soft, but his breath is snatched away by Jack’s hand on his head, gripping his hair and pulling him backwards until he’s impaled on Jack’s cock. He screams again, more because he knows it fires Jack’s lust than because it really hurts. Jack’s right; he is still pretty open from their last fuck, less than three hours ago in the washroom of a pub.

‘Hands behind your back,’ Jack orders, and tugs painfully on John’s hair when he hesitates. ‘Do as I say, or I really will damage your dripping little cunt.’

Fuck. The fucking bastard knows what turns him on, turns him into a helpless slave. He crosses his wrists at the small of his back, and feels Jack’s other hand grip them tightly. Jack uses his hold on John’s wrists to manoeuvre his body, pulling him backward to meet his brutal thrusts. When he lets go of John’s hair, John falls face-forward against the table, his cheek smashing against the wood.

‘OW! That fucking _hurt_!’

Jack simply retrieves the fallen gag and stuffs it back into John’s mouth before he continues to fuck him relentlessly. John forgets the pain from his stinging face when Jack’s thrusts become shallower, the harsh, pounding rhythm making his cock rub deliciously, if painfully, against the blunt edge of the table. 

Jack drapes himself over John’s back and angles his hips up as he fucks into him, biting his shoulder repeatedly, his breath hot against John’s ear. The head of his cock is rubbing repeatedly against the smooth table-top with his hips higher up and it isn’t long before he’s coming violently, screaming Jack’s name into the sodden cloth in his mouth. 

He slumps forward bonelessly, thanking the stars that he’s gagged and Jack has no idea what he’d screamed. Behind him, Jack pounds away savagely into him like a relentless machine. Like someone whose thoughts will always be hidden away as if behind a brick wall, safe from John.


End file.
